Condón roto
by Nai Hatake
Summary: Porque la primera vez no siempre termina como todos imaginamos. [NaruSaku]


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Condón roto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo había planeado todo. Desde el pequeño detalle de las flores, pasando por las velas aromáticas de vainilla hasta las blancas sábanas. Pero los planes casi nunca salen bien.

—¡Naruto!— exclamó la de pelo rosa, horrorizada—. Está roto. ¡Está roto!— gritó—. ¡¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?!

Sakura señaló el condón con su dedo índice, sentada en la cama. Él abrió mucho los ojos a su lado. ¿Qué harían ahora?

—¡Le has dado muy duro, imbécil!— le acusó ella mientras envolvía su desnudez con una sábana.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—Pero bien que te ha gustado— comentó.

Ella soltó una carcajada fingida.

—¿Qué dices? ¡No! ¡No he disfrutado nada!— mintió.

—Vamos, no decías lo mismo hace unos instantes…

El Uzumaki posó una mano en la cintura de la chica. Muy lentamente, comenzó a subir. Sintió la dureza de sus costillas. Luego, la redondez de sus pechos. Y, con mucha suavidad, presionó los dedos alrededor del seno. Ella gimió.

—¿Lo ves?

—No juegues conmigo— le dio un manotazo, apartando el agarre.

Sakura alzó su puño, en pose amenazadora; aunque internamente deseaba continuar aquellas intensas caricias.

—¡El condón!— chilló para hacerle recordar.

—Vale, tranquila— alzó las manos—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sakura entornó los ojos.

—Hay que comprar píldoras del día después— mencionó; chasqueó la lengua—. Me da verguenza— confesó.

El rubio se echó a reír. A decir verdad, a él también le daba bochorno.

—¡Henge no jutsu!— sugirió.

—Bien pensado.

Sin vestirse, ambos tomaron la forma de dos comunes civiles. Salieron del apartamento del joven y se dirigieron a la farmacia. Allí, se toparon con Ino. Tenían tanta mala suerte, que ella estaba delante de ellos, solicitando un calmante estomacal.

Sakura tomó la mano de Naruto y la estrujó.

—Tranquila, Sakura-chan— musitó, sólo para ella—. No se dará cuenta.

Ino carraspeó y se dio la vuelta.

—Son muy obvios— dijo.

—¡Naruto!— vociferó la Haruno—. ¡¿Por qué has hablado tan alto?!— golpe—. Ahora la cerda chismosa nos descubrió.

Con el fuerte puñetazo que su novia le había dado, su jutsu desapareció, dejándolo en paños menores en medio de la tienda. Enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Oh, mira, Sai tenía razón— la rubia señaló su entrepierna—. La tienes pequeña.

—Es que ahora mismo está dormida— se apresuró a explicar—. ¡Dile, dile, Sakura-chan! ¡Dile lo que puede hacer!

A estas alturas, la chica también estaba roja. Pero de enojo. Nos deshizo su hengue, pues de lo contrario ella también quedaría casi desnuda. Le dio un buen golpe en el rostro al rubio. Una vez hecho esa parte del trabajo, se volvió a hacia su amiga.

—Y tú, ¿qué hacías mirándole ahí, cerda babosa?— descargó su puño en ella.

Pero Ino no era como Naruto. Ella se lo devolvió, contribuyendo a la pelea. Al Uzumaki le brillaron los ojos, ¡su Sakura estaba peleando por él! Aún así, decidió que era mejor separarlas. Ambas chicas se miraron con rabia.

—Oiga, señorita— llamó el joven que atendía el lugar rascándose la cabeza—. Aquí está lo que me había pedido.

La Yamanaka recuperó la compostura. Pagó y se fue sin decir nada.

—Unas pastillas del día después, por favor— pidió Sakura.

El chico examinó a Naruto de arriba a abajo.

—Sí, me imaginaba— contestó y fue a por la búsqueda de las dichosas píldoras.

Fue en ese momento cuando Naruto se percató de que seguía en ropa interior. Miró por su hombro. Los demás clientes lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Algunos reían.

—Sakura-chan— le susurró despacio; ella rechinaba los dientes—. ¿Qué hago?

—Pues tápate— le respondió.

El rubio meditó sus palabras por unos instantes.

—¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Varias copias del joven se aparecieron. Pero estaban igual de expuestas que el original.

—Vayan a traerme un poco de ropa— les pidió.

Los clones asintieron y salieron del lugar a toda velocidad. Sakura rodó los ojos debido a la estupidez de su novio.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez podrías volver a usar el henge?

A Naruto se le iluminó el rostro. Obedeció. Al volver a su aspecto de ciudadano común y corriente, ordenó que sus clones desaparecieran. Y tas unos momentos, salieron de la farmacia con las pastillas en una pequeña bolsa con el logo de la tienda.

Caminando hacia el apartamento, atisbaron las típica chaqueta del rubio en el suelo. Un poco más adelante estaba el pantalón.

—Los has hecho desaparecer cuando venían en camino. Qué estúpido eres.

Él sólo se sobó la nuca.

Una vez que llegaron, volvieron a sus respectivos aspectos. Sakura ingirió las píldoras. El joven la miró de reojo. Y ella se dio cuenta.

—Ahora podríamos hacerlo sin condón, ¿no crees?

Ella alzó un puño para intimidarlo.

—Vale, vale— intentó sosegarla.

La abrazó por atrás, de la cintura. Mediante un suave movimiento de cabeza, enterró su nariz en el rosado cabello e inspiró el aroma. Sus manos volvieron a juguetear por el cuerpo. Ella se dejó hacer

—También lo deseas— le dijo.

Sakura se dio vuelta con el objetivo de plantar en sus labios un tierno beso. Dirigieron sus pasos hacia la cama.

Quizás, podrían volver a ser Naruto y Sakura. Solos. Sobre el cielo. Disfrutando uno del otro.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Domo! Debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, ¡pero no me puede resistir! Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Si les ha gustado, ya saben que hacer. ¡Arriba el NaruSaku! Estamos cerca (:

09/03/2014


End file.
